


Только один раз

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Эту миссию может выполнить только Саске.





	Только один раз

Саске пьет горячий чай, из-под опущенных ресниц смотря на Наруто. Тот натянуто улыбается, и в его глазах можно прочесть страх. Хорошо спрятанный, но Саске не проведешь.  
— Будь аккуратней, ладно? — Наруто рассеянно чешет в затылке.  
— Буду, — соглашается Саске, — обязательно.  
Чай обжигает, и он морщится. Наруто забирает у него чашку и дует на янтарную жидкость.  
— Я забыл, что ты не любишь горячий.  
Саске вообще не любит чай, но молчит об этом. Он просто наслаждается моментом: они вдвоем на захламленной кухне.  
Для Саске остаться наедине с Наруто равносильно признанию в своих чувствах. Он любит этого придурка, по недоразумению ставшего Хокаге. Женившегося и обзаведшегося детьми. Вот только, видимо, не все гладко в его личной жизни, если он зовет Саске на свою старую квартиру.  
Осторожно обнимает, отставив чашку, притягивает ближе, и Саске чувствует горячее дыхание на своих губах.  
— Откажись, — Наруто смотрит с болью, — придумаем что-нибудь…  
— Я должен.  
Ради своей семьи, ради Наруто и его любимой Конохи.  
— Эту миссию могу выполнить только я.  
Саске не врет. Старая, запретная техника клана Учиха жжет память. Только он может ее осуществить. И окончательно заплатить за грехи юности. Давно пора.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — продолжает тараторить Наруто, — тебе не нужно…  
— Я сам так решил, — обрывает его Саске, — не обесценивай мой выбор.  
Наруто прижимает его к себе, а Саске подчиняется. Ему приятно.  
Близость будоражит душу, выворачивает наизнанку. Хочется говорить всякую ерунду, но Саске сдерживается. Потом он будет жалеть, что молчал.  
— Отпусти меня, — тихо, на грани слышимости. Саске слишком хорошо в чужих руках. Кажется, что он может передумать.  
— Обещай, — Наруто с видимым сожалением отпускает, — что вернешься.  
— Вернусь, — кивает головой Саске. Оба знают, что он врет. Техника, которую он должен будет использовать, отнимает жизнь. Но другого выхода нет. Под угрозой всё, чего достиг Наруто, их дети и семьи. Может, и нелюбимые, но Саске слишком щепетильно относится к слову «семья». Главное, что она есть. А любовь — это другое.  
Саске любит Наруто и ничего не может с этим поделать. А еще он знает, что не вернется. И Наруто это понимает.  
— Твой чай, — тот подвигает к нему чашку.  
— Спасибо.  
За окном медленно наступает ночь. Свет гаснет, и они остаются в полумраке. Интимном и тревожном.  
— Останешься на ночь? — спрашивает Наруто.  
— Да.  
У Саске нет сил видеть жену и детей. Нет сил врать им. С Наруто проще, он все понимает, и нет нужды выдумывать оправдания своему поведению.  
Горячая ладонь ложится на щеку. Наруто большим пальцем поглаживает скулу.  
— У тебя есть куда возвращаться.  
— Знаю.  
Ночь прячет их поцелуй, отдающий горечью полыни. И тревога проходит, как последний подарок.  
В эту ночь они живут по-настоящему. Только один раз. И Саске не жаль, что последний. Ведь ради этого и стоило жить.  
И теперь он окончательно понимает, за что будет умирать.


End file.
